LoveHate relationship!
by Singapore'sRachel
Summary: Singapore has always had a crush on Hong Kong, however Hong Kong seems to have no interest in Singapore. Singapore,wanting to gain his attention,starts fighting with him. Little did she know her feelings was returned... Hong Kong x OC. Suck at summaries. Might be OOC.


Rachel, personification of Singapore, was just happily looking around her school, looking for a certain brown-haired male who sparked her interest, as a child and even now.

Even though she rarely talked to the guy, she liked him. The way his emotionless face always seemed to gaze into one's soul, the way his voice could make her melt, even his touch was enough to send the girl blushing.

Even though Singapore was always competing with him, she only did that in order to prevent anyone from finding out her liking for the male. She didn't really enjoy bickering with him, but, it was the only attention she would get from the male, considering he never talks to her. Even if Singapore were to talk to him, he'd ignore her or just answer half-heartedly.

She was currently having a bickering session with Leon, personification of Hong Kong, right now. Her brother had insisted her to go with him to try to be friends with Hong Kong instead of enemies, however, Hong Kong didn't want that.

"Please your one to talk, since when has Singapore produce any movies that doesn't start with 'I'm not' ?"

"We have! Ever heard of 'ghost must be crazy'?"

"No. And I highly doubt that movie's any good."

"What about you? What books have your country written that's related to horror?"

Before he could make a come-back, their brothers was irritated and demanded they stop, of course, the two stopped, but not before insulting each other.

"Eyebrows."

"Half-blood[1]."

Yao, personification of China, who had been observing the two bickering since they first met Singapore, finally decided to stop the bickering once and for all.

"Aiya. You two act like a married couple,aru."

"Us? Married? Please, Sang Nila Utama[2] will come back to life before that happens."

With that, Singapore picked up her red and white jacket and left. Followed by her elder brother, Malaysia[3].

~Third person's P.O.V (In the Asian house)~

"Honestly,who does she think she is? God?" Hong Kong asked himself, quite annoyed by the half-chinese girl.

Of course,never wanting to admit his attraction to her.

"Aiya. This bickering has got to stop,aru. I'm getting headaches,aru."

"You wanted to invite her." Leon stated quite bluntly.

"Her big brother wanted her to come too,aru!" The fact was, Malaysia and China had planned to get the two to make up, however, things took a turn for the worse when Leon stated he didn't like Singapore. Recalling what had happened, China sighed.

'Does he not want Singapore to make up with him, aru? Aiya~! He likes her, so why does he keep fighting with her, aru?'

~Third person's PO.V (ASEAN house)~

"Walao eh! Tiam leh![4] Your annoying me!" Singapore complaint.[5]

"Maaf(Sorry), but this fighting with Hong Kong thing has got to stop. Who knows?! He might show up and play with his fireworks here!"

"So?"

"He could explode this place!"

"Over-exaggerating~!"

"It could happen! Besides, even if it didn't happen, you could start a war."

"Big brother, I highly doubt that's possible. After all, we really aren't that immature. We just don't like each other that much."

Sighing, he asked if Philippines would help convince Singapore, to again try to befriend Hong Kong. Almost everyone tried, however, Singapore was being extremely stubborn about it. It was as if she was upset about something, however, only her big sister, Laos, noticed.

"Is something wrong, Singapore?"

"Aiya, I already said I'm fine. And no, I refuse to try to befriend that emotionless jerk."

"If you don't have to you don't want to. But, we want you to because we care about you. After all, having friends are better than having enemies right?"

"Guess you're right, fine, I'll try again tomorrow."

"Great!" Laos stood up to leave but not before adding "Oh. And if you ever want someone to talk to, you may come find me."

"Thanks, jie jie(Big sister)."

'Maybe, I'll tell her 'bout my crush someday…maybe…'

[1] Half-blood = Because Singapore is a multi-racial society and Singapore's mascot is a half-lion half-fish, I decided to make this stupid nickname

[2] Sang Nila Utama = Founder of Singapore

[3] Malaysia = Can't think of human name for him!

[4] "Walao eh! Tiam leh! = 'Walao eh' is an expression of annoyance or anger mostly used in Singapore. 'Tiam leh' simply means shut up.

[5] complaint = Many Singaporeans' hobby.


End file.
